Heaven of School Caste
by Sena Ryuki
Summary: Apa anda tahu, manusia tidak hanya cukup cerah dan indah. ketika lapisan luar mengkilap itu direnggut, akan menjadi kekacauan seperti yang akan anda lakukan untuk menutupi mata Anda. HunKai AllxKai. Bdsm, Dirty Talk dimana-mana. Please review juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven of School Caste**

HunKai FanFiction

 **Warn:!**

BxBL| Raped | Sextoys | R18 | Loving Bully | School Life  
 **Cast : - Kim Kai**

\- **Sehun Wu**

\- **Park Chanyeol**

\- **Byun Baekhyun**

 ************************** ** _CHAPTER 1_** **********************************

 **C**

 **H**

 **E**

 **C**

 **K**

 **T**

 **H**

 **I**

 **S**

 **O**

 **U**

 **T**

 **"** **Heaven of School Caste"**

 _Di sekolah ini, tidak ada yang tau siapa yang memulai ini, atau kapan dimulainya_

Baekhyun pun langsung mengambil kartu " **KING** " yang berada di sekitar rumput

"Aku akan menjadi KING" Terlihat senang sekali dengan wajah Baekhyun. Tentu saja, kartu 'itu' akan menentukan kehidupannya selama disekolah.

 **BRAKK**

Ada kaki yang tiba – tiba menginjak kartu KING itu. Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

"Ahh, maaf yaa, kakiku terpleset tadi". Pria itu pun menunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun. Lalu pria itu menunjukan kartu bergambar **"JOKER"**

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita tukeran kartu punyaku?" Pria itu terlihat menyodorkan kartu bergambar " **JOKER** " kearah Baekhyun.

 ** _7 MEI, Angkatan 2 Group 1_**

Suasana di kelas angkatan 2 sangat berisik. Jong Up dan Daehyun tidak menyadari kehadiran " **KING** " dibelakang.

 **BRUKK!**

Jong Up pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Jong Up baru saja memaki orang tersebut, tapi ketika melihat " **KING** " Jong Up pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei, kalian yang disana. Itu kursi Kai kau harus tau itu." Sehun langsung menatap mereka dingin. "Pindahlah, sebelum aku menghajar kalian disini." Baru Sehun ingin menghajar Jong Up, Daehyun langsung menarik Jong Up dan tidak lupa meminta maaf kepada Kai.

"Hei Kai, apa kau melihat wajah mereka tadi? Mereka sangat lucu!" kata Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Kai. Kai pun langsung tertawa sinis "Berhentilah kalian berdua. Kalian kan satu kelas, jadi kalian harus akrab satu sama lain, OK?" Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun pun tertawa di kelas.

 _Di sekolah ini ada kasta. Semuanya diputuskan oleh Permainan kasta_

Anak – anak angkatan 2 sedang olahraga permainan basket. Regunya tentu saja **KING** yang menentukannya. Kai paling bersemangat bermain basket ini. Karena basket adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan bagi dia. Tim Kai sudah mencetak angka 64. Tentu saja angka yang sangat bagus, bukan?

"Yaampun, Kai itu pria manis, sexy. Tapi pukulannya lumayan sakit juga."

"Tidak mungkin, kita tidak bisa melawan Kai."

Tim Himchan sudah pada pasrah. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mau melawan Kai. Cari perkara sama Kai sama aja bunuh diri. Mereka belum siap berkelahi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah pria tinggi, suka senyam – senyum, tetapi dia adalah Ketua Karate pemegang sabuk Hitam. Dan sehun, pria poker face, misterius, kalau bersama kai bisa senyum, dia adalah Ketua Basket, lalu Sehun pemegang Taekwondo. Siapa yang mau berkelahi sama mereka? Tentu saja, lebih baik tim Himchan mengalah daripada harus berkelahi dengan mereka.

"Siapa yang bertentangan keinginanNYA akan membalas dendam."

Sehun pun berteriak "Kai! Kau sangat keren! Kau adalah " **KING** "

 **BANG!**

Kai pun memukul Yongjae karena tim Himchan kalah.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi, tapi…" Kai pun langsung membisikan sesuatu ke Yongjae. "Seorang " **GEEK** " tidak bisa mengatur seperti " **KING** "".

Kai langsung meninggalkan Youngjae. Yongjae langsung marah "Sial, walaupun dia raja sekalipu, ak…" Mulut Yongjae langsung dibekap Zelo. "Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau ketahuan kau bisa mati, Hyung."

Yongjae langsung mendorong Zelo lalu melemparkan bola Basket kearah Kai.

 **BRUK!**

Tapi sayang, bola itu mengenai " **TARGET** " atau Baekhyun. Semua orang disana langsung menertawakan Baekhyun."Tangkap bola itu, kau payah sekali. Masa menangkap bola saja kau tidak bisa". "Dasar lemah" "Kasian sekali Baekhyun."

Jujur keadaan Baekhyun sangat parah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, tetapi mereka cuma diam. Baekhyun langsung menunduk "Maafkan aku". Baekhyun langsung pergi ke UKS. Yang lain hanya melihat Baekhyun sekilas lalu bermain basket lagi. Yap, sungguh malang nasib si " **TARGET** "

 ** _"_** ** _KING"_** _lah yang mengatur kelas. Dan "_ _ **TARGET"**_ _rangking paling bawah. Yang ditandai akan diganggu, ini adalah urutan dari dunia ini_

"Ahh… Kaii"

Kai menatap Krystal datar. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Krystal? Yap Krystal Jung adalah " **QUEEN** " di angkatan 2. Cantik, Sexy, Ketua Cheerleader, pinter, kaya, dll. Tapi sayang permainan Krystal membuat Kai bosan. Kai langsung mendorong Krystal keluar ruangan Pribadinya *ruangan khusus " **KING** "*

"Tunggu Kai! Permainan kita belum selesai!" Krystal langsung menahan pintunya.

"Maafkan aku Jung, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Mood seksku hilang entah kemana. Jadi pergilah! Cari yang lain"

Krystal langsung pergi menjauh. Tentu saja mencari Pasangan pemuas nafsunya.

"Sehunah?"

Kai pun langsung mendekati Sehun.

 **GLEKK!**

Sehun langsung memerah ketika melihat Kai. Bagaimana tidak memerah wajahnya kalau melihat tubuh kai yang HALF NAKED. Kancing seragam kai yang terbuka, lalu kulit coklatnya yang menggoda, apalagi…

Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Astaga, Oh my god. Please kenapa dia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya terekpos. Yaampun, jangan mimisan, please." Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehunah, bisakah kau carikan aku wanitayang berdada besar? Si Krystal membuatku bosan. Kau bisakan, Hun?"

Kai langsung memeluk leher Sehun. Kai tidak tau, kalau Sehun dari tadi melirik tubuh coklat sexy Kai. Oh Mr. Wu, anak anda mesum sekali. Dia seperti serigala yang kelaparan *DigaplokSehun*

"Tapi, bukankah Krystal itu pacarmu, Kai?"  
"Aku tidak mau dengan dia! Suaranya dibikin sok imut, itu malah membuatku ingin muntah mendengar suaranya".

Sehun pun merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Entahlah Sehun selalu salah focus. Dia bahkan sempat melihat kissmark di lehernya Kai. Daripada Sehun mimisan lebih baik dia pergi mencari permintaan **QUEEN** nya *ehh salah* maksudnya **KING** nya

" Ha'I, aku langsung mencarinya **KING**."

Kai langsung tertawa melihat Sehun seperti itu. "Lihatlah dia, dia terlihat seperti anjing penurut!"

"Bukankah Sehun masih perjaka?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mencari komik kesayangannya.

"Benarkah? Hah, lucu sekali!" Kai langsung duduk di sofa.

"KETEMUU!" Seru Chanyeol sambil memegang beberapa komik. Saat salah satu komik itu jatuh, ada beberapa foto yang jatuh dilantai. Ketika Chanyeol melihat kartu itu dia langsung menyeringai "Ohh lihatlah Kai, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik". Ujar Chanyeol sambil melihat foto itu satu persatu.

"Apa?"

 **TUK..**

Chanyeol langsung melempar foto di meja. Kai langsung melihat foto tersebut.

"Apa? Ada seseoran yang mengambil fotoku diam-diam."  
Kai langsung melihat fotonya satu per satu. Isi fotonya ada Kai sedang berenang, Kai abis bermain basket, Kai abis minum, dan WTF?! Bahkan ada foto Kai sedang ganti baju.

"Tampaknya Anda memiliki cukup populer di kalangan tertentu, Kai. Ini dijual dengan harga yang cukup bagus." "Apa maksud dari 'kalangan tertentu', itu?"

Chanyeol langsung membisikan Kai. "Aku dengar ada beberapa anak laki – laki membeli foto itu, lho." Kai pun langsung mendorong Chanyeol menjauh "Kau menjijikan, Hyung." Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil HPnya "Okay, ayo Kai. Buatlah pose yang sexy untuk fans-MU itu. Tentu saja dengan harga 10000 won untuk 1 foto"

 **Whoosh**

Kai pun langsung menodongkan pisau lipatnya kearah Chanyeol "mempunyai 10000 won menyenangkan akan membawa engkau ke banyaknya rasa sakit yang Anda tahu. " **JACK** "." Sepertinya Kai sangat marah dengan loluconnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung mundur "Gosh, aku kan Cuma bercanda, Kai." Chanyeol pun langsung keluar. Lebih baik Chanyeol keluar daripada dilempar pisau oleh Kai.

Kai pun hanya menghela nafasnya "Dia tidak pernah berubah." Kai pun langsung merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

Iri, Dengki, Marah, Takut, dan Nafsu. Kita bersembunyi ke banyak bayangan. Di bawah masker kita sendiri.

Saat Kai sedang beristirahat, ada seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 **TAP… TAP…**

Orang itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Kai "Lakukanlah yang kau mau, Kai. Suatu saat, aku akan menduduki posisi 'berhargamu itu'. Lalu menyuruhmu telanjang dan menodai wajah cantikmu itu dengan air matamu itu."

 **HEAVEN OF SCHOOL CASTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai!" Sehun langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar. "Hmm?" "Apa kau lupa, Kai. Kau kan tadi menyuruhku untuk mencari gadis sexy, kan? Dan, aku sudah menemukannya. Youko dari Angkatan 3 Grup 3. Dia bilang dia mau asalkan dengan Kai."

 _Beep beep_

Kai pun membuka pesan. " _Kai! Ayo kembali kekelas, sekarang_." Kai dan Sehun pun langsung pergi kekelas.

#Class…

 _Waktunya dimulai_

"Baik, ayo kita mulai belajarnya." Pak Han langsung masuk ke kelas. Pak Han pun langsung diam "Siapa yang memainkan Kartu _Brigde,_ seharusnya dirapikan dong." Pak Han memukul meja guru dengan keras "Ayo, cepat rapikan kartu itu!" Entahlah, mereka semua hanya diam. _Tapi siapa yang tau dipikiran mereka, right?_

 _Tempat kartu box kosong itu sudah ada di meja._ itu menandakan bahwa pada hari itu di kelas, permainan kasta akan dimulai.

 ** _Hari ini, kasta angkatan 2 grup 1 akan berubah_**

To Be Continious

Hello, kalian masih ingat aku, kalo kalian masuk Grup HunKai Shipper kalian bakal tau aku. Maaf yaa agak telat, tugasku terlalu numpuk xD. Apa kalian ngerti dengan cerita saya? Maklum saya penulis abal abal (?) jadi agak ngaco deh :D. Please, beri saran dan masukannya agar aku bisa nulis lebih benar lagi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pengumuman!

Sehun : "Astaga, kemana Sena-sii? Kenapa aku harus sendirian? Ruangan apa ini? Cih, aku  
harus membahas preview sendirian. Sena sialan, harusnya bukan aku. Hah, mending  
aku langsung saja"

Sehun : "Banyak sekali yang masih tidak mengerti Caste Heaven ini yak. Ok, Sehun jelasin!  
Sena-sii terinspirasi dari komik milik Ogawa. Banyak yang bilang kalo Sena plagiat.  
Padahal Sena-sii tidak bermaksud kaya gitu, kasian sekali Sena-sii."

Sena : "Cepatlah Hun, jangan memboroskan kameraku. Kau tau, kamera itu mau aku pakai!"

Sehun : "Ck, kenapa kau harus muncul? Sudah bagus aku bantuin preview gak tau diri kau  
*lempar bantal*. Ok, kita lanjutkan! Caste Heaven / bisa kita sebut Caste Game of  
School (Kasta permainan game) digunakan untuk status seseorang di sekolah. Biasanya  
ini khusus di kelas – kelas. Banyak orang – orang yang ingin jadi " **KING** " .

Rangking paling tinggi adalah **KING** & **QUEEN**. King  & Queenitu orang yang berhak mengatur semuanya alias berhak mau mengerjai siapa *walaupun Queen setara dengan King, tetapi King lah yang paling berkuasa* simbol untuk King & Queen ada di kartu remi.

Lalu diurutan kedua ada **JACK** alias teman dekat King. Jack harus berada disamping King dan harus memuja si King layaknya Master. Simbol si Jack adalah kartu 'J'.

Lalu, diurutan ke3 adalah **MESSENGER** (pemberi informasi), **PERPS** (siswa yang paling baik), dan **SLACKER** (Idiot). Walaupun orang jenius masuk ke kategori Slacker, tetap saja dianggap idiot. Lambang dari mereka adalah kartu angka 10, 9, 8, 7, 6

Lalu ada **GEEK** (otaku) **, GOTH** (Emo), **BRAIN** (Nerd). Lambang mereka adalah kartu angka 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Lalu yang terakhir adalah **TARGET.** Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan ini. Maka, mereka mau tidak mau menjadi Target pembullyan. Si target dianggap seperti hewan peliharaan. Lambang si Target adalah 'Joker'

Sehun : "Apa kalian sudah mengerti? Aku harap kalian mengerti. Sena-sii mendadak tidak  
mengerti cara mempost cerita jadi agak lama mempost -,- astaga, bisa – bisa aku ingin  
bunuh diri. Aku harap gajiku dinaikan karna melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.  
Sebenarnya masih banyak cuma Sehun malas menjelaskan. Maafin Sehun yaa *bow.  
Sekalian dari Sehun bye bye *melambaikan tangan*. Jangan lupakan review / saran^^!


	3. Chapter 3

_Episode sebelumnya_

 _Waktunya dimulai_

"Baik, ayo kita mulai belajarnya." Pak Han langsung masuk ke kelas. Pak Han pun langsung diam. Mukanya merah padam "Siapa yang memainkan Kartu _Brigde,_ seharusnya dirapikan dong." Pak Han memukul meja guru dengan keras "Ayo, cepat rapikan kartu itu!" Entahlah, mereka semua hanya diam. _Tapi siapa yang tau dipikiran mereka, right?_

 _Tempat kartu box kosong itu sudah ada di meja._ _itu menandakan_ _bahwa pada hari itu di kelas, permainan_ _kasta_ _akan_ _dimulai._

 ** _Hari ini, kasta angkatan 2 grup 1 akan berubah. Lalu siapa yang menjadi "KING"_**

 **Bagi yang PUASA tolong dibacanya nanti pas buka puasa ok (y) bukan salah Sena yak. Sena udah kasih tau. Please review. Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku (?)**

.

.

.

 **Heaven of School Caste**

HunKai FanFiction

 **Warn!**

BxBL| Raped | Sextoys | R18 | Loving Bully | School Life  
 **  
Cast: - Kim Kai**

\- **Sehun Wu**

\- **And Other people will be soon chapter**

 ************* ** _CHAPTER 2_** **************

 **"** **Heaven of School Caste"**

.

.

.

Kai tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kai menyeringai senang, karna permainan kali ini akan menyenangkan. Menurut Kai, dia bisa terpilih lagi sebagai **KING**. 'Hah, daripada dengerin Pak Han mending aku tidur'. Kai langsung memakai earphone dan menyetel alarm agar dia tidak ketinggalan dalam permainan.

 **~ waktunya pulang sekolah ~**

Tap Tap Tap *efek langkah kaki yang gagal -,-*

Segerombol orang yang memakai topeng *anggap aja topeng yg di SJ Opera xD *memasuki kelas angkatan 2. Suasananya sedikit mencekam. Tapi ada beberapa yang sudah menggangap itu biasa. Beberapa dari kami yang sudah 2 tahun disekolah ini tidak pernah melihat wajah para panitia pelaksana permainan kasta. Ketua panitia maju kedepan. Ketua komite melihat sekitar kelas lalu mulai berbicara.

"Hello, bagaimana perasaan kalian semua? Wow, pada semangat yaa. Ok, semuanya dari angkatan 2 grup 1, mulai sekarang kita akan memutuskan peringkat baru dikelas ini. Peraturannya gampang kok, hanya menemukan kartu yang sudah kami sebarkan di sekolah ini dan bawa kembali ke kelas. Tidak ada batas waktu, kok. Semakin besar angka pada kartu, semakin tinggi peringkat anda. Tingkat tertinggi ' **KING** ' dan tingkat terendah ' **TARGET** '. Siapa saja yang tidak mengikuti permainan ini atau melanggar aturan akan menjadi ' **TARGET** '". Ketua komite menyeringai kea rah Kai. Kai pun juga membalasnya.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa- basi . . . Permainan kita mulai!"

 **BAM…**

Semua orang mulai berlari. Mereka pada panik. Hanya Kai, Sehun saja yang bias berjalan santai.

"Kenapa semua orang pada panik~" ucap Kai turun kelantai dasar. Sehun, langsung mengikuti Kai dari belakang "Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha mencoba untuk pergi untuk menjadi peringkat tinggi untukku. Aku ingin Kai mengenaliku lebih". Ucap Sehun dengan senyum malunya. Kai langsung merangkul Sehun dengan wajah menggodanya "Sehunie. Apa kau menyukai ku?"

 **Blush...**

Sehun pun langsung panik "A-Apa maksudmu, Kai? Aku memang menyukaimu tapi sebatas aku mengidolakan mu i-itu bukan yang aneh, kan?" Kai pun memajukan wajahnya hingga tersisa jarak 5cm saja.

"Kalau begitu, bawakan kartu ' **KING** ' padaku, Hunnah!" Sehun langsung memundurkan badannya sedikit demi sedikit. "T-tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana?" Kai pun langsung menyelak perkataan Sehun "Kenapa kau sangat bodoh? Masih banyak cara seperti menipu mereka dan mengancam mereka, kan?" Sehun hanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai, baru Sehun ingin membantah tetapi Kai langsung menyelanya lagi "Dengarkan aku, jika seseorang mampu mengorbankan begitu banyak untuk orang mencintai , dia begitu keren kalau menurutku, aku sangat ingin bercumbu dengannya nanti" Kai menjilat jari telunjuknya dengan seksinya. Ohh Kai, kau tidak tau. Kau baru saja mengoda serigala buas?!

Sehun langsung mendorong Kai ke dinding. "Baiklah, aku akan membawakan kartu yang cocok untukmu. Tunggulah berita bagus itu, Kai". Sehun langsung berjalan berlawanan dengan Kai. Kai hanya ber-smirk ria. Saat dia ingin melangkah, dia melihat Baekhyun memegang kartu dibawah kaki Kai. Kai langsung menunduk dan mengambil kartu ' **JACK** ' dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun dengan cara kasar

"Ambilah, aku tidak butuh kartu itu. Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. "Bagus Baekhyun, akhirnya kau tidak menjadi **TARGET** lagi. Ambillah." Kai langsung balik badan. Baru beberapa langkah Kai menoleh kea rah Baekhyun

"Oh yaa, Byun. Terima kasih sudah menemukan kartu **KING**.yang sebelumnya" Baekhyun hanya menunduk, langsung balik badan, dan berlari kencang. Kai langsung tersenyum miris "Haha, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha".

Di dunia ini ada 2 tipe manusia di dunia. Manusia yang orang-orang yang mengeksploitasi orang lain . Dan orang-orang yang mendapatkan dieksploitasi. Dan aku selalu menjadi nomer satu mengeksploitasi orang lain.

Kai sedikit bosan. Earphone dia ketinggalan ditas. Mau gak mau Kai nyanyi lagu sendirian. Lagu 'Angel' dia nyanyikan. Tapi, Kai sangat serius sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya. Tinggal 8 anak tangga lagi, Kai didorong seseorang dari belakang.

~Kai POV~

Gelap, aku dimana. Ugh… kenapa dibagian bokongku basah. A-Apa b-basah

"Aghhh! Ugh!" S-seorang menculikku! Sialan, ugh… ini mengerikan, s-siapa, aku mohon berhenti. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"ugh… nghh… Ahh. H-hentikan…" aku tidak tau siapa orang yang memperkosaku. Sialan. Huh, kepalaku pusing, aku udah tidak kuat. Maafkan aku eomma. Lalu aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan seseorang.

~ Author Mode Story~

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Dia tau kalo Kai sudah bangun. "Istirahat ditengah-tengah permainan, pasti sangat enak".

'Dia' mulai memainkan penutup mata Kai dengan sensual. "Kau selalu mempunyai ekspresi yang kejam. Tapi ternyata kau bisa nangis ya".

 **Bite…**

Tangan 'dia' berdarah karna digigit Kai. 'Dia' cuma menyeringai. "Oh lihatlah, sepertinya kau masih punya tenaga ya". Penutup mata Kai terlepas, Kai langsung melihat ke wajah tersebut. Kai menatapnya tidak percaya. "S-Sehun!"

Tatapan Kai langsung berubah "Shit, aku akan membunuhmu Sehun. Aku akan langsung membunuhmu". Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sehun langsung menjambak Kai dengan keras. Kai langsung mengigit bibirnya dengan keras. 'Sial, ini menyakitkan!'

Sehun langsung menatap Kai "Apa kau tidak tau kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Sehun memajukan wajahnya tinggal 2 cm lagi "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Kasian sekali, little bear"

 **Tes . . Tes . . Ding Dong**

"Halo, ini Panitia pelaksana dari permainan kasta. Tinggal 1 kartu lagi yang tersisa berarti permainan angkatan 2 grup 1 sudah berakhir. Seseorang yang masih disekolah harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah segera. **KING** baru kita adalah _Sehun Wu_ , hasil yang lainnya akan kamu beritahu besok yang akan kami tempel di papan pengumuman. Tapi ingat, jam 8 akan kami cabut pemberitahuannya. Jadi jangan telat. Sampai Jumpa^^".

Kai langsung menatap Sehun dengan sinis. Mukanya memerah menahan kesal. Kai tidak menyangka kalau Sehun selama ini dia kenal penurut sekarang malah membantahnya.

" **SEHUN! KAU MENGHIANATIKU! CK, SIALAN!** " Sehun hanya menyeringai. "Tapi, aku sudah janji denganmu untuk membawa kartu yang bagus"

 **TUK..**

Kartu ' **JOKER** ' jatuh dilantai. Kai langsung menatap Sehun terkejut. Sehun cuma ber-smirk ria saat melihat ekspresi Kai. "Kau tau Kai, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu yang kesakitan seperti itu".

 _Apakah nasib Kai akan buruk / makin membaik dalam satu hari?! Tunggulah cerita selanjutnya!_

 _Episode selanjutnya_

 _"Apa kau jadi pacarku? Tapi sebagai wanita yang selalu membukakan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk pacarnya?"_

 _"_ _Sepertinya karma masih berlaku Kai-sii"_

 **TBC!**

Fyuh akhirnya bisa ngepost lagi *Prok prok*. Sena sangat mengagumi Ogawa, komiknya sangat keren *Tears*. Ets, jangan salah. Walaupun FF Sena terinspirasi dari komik Ogawa, Sena akan berusaha berubah semaksimal mungkin(?). Wah, ternyata banyak sekali yang suka komik ini. Ok Sena akan memreview satu per satu^^

 **To Enchris :** Terima kasih atas pengoreksinya ^^. Yap, brother  
Karino sempat aku jadikan OTP tapi aku fokusin  
KariAzu (KarinoAzusa)

 **To Anunyasehun :** khirnya ada yang samaan juga ^^. Sena juga sering  
anget ngebayangin HunKai. Terima kasih yaa, maaf  
pengartiannya dari inggris ke Indonesianya agak aneh.  
Sena akan berusaha agar kau kecanduan #eaaa

 **To Ismi :** Betultuh, sekarang HunKai yang BDSM agak susah  
dicari. Sena akan berusaha ok (y). Please wait

 **To oneofakindgurl** : Banyak kok yang bilang^^ tapi tidak apa-apa. Iya  
Sena lupa kasih disclaimernya, maklum masih pemula  
==''. Terima kasih atas sarannya^^

 **To Sonyun** : Ini juga salah Sena sih lupa dijelasin -_-. Iya terima  
kasih yaa^^

Untuk yang udah review terima Kasih. Maaf gak bisa bales satu per satu. Terima kasih sudah mampir di FF Sena. Rencananya Sena akan bawa FF dari komik yang lain. Maaf untuk typo yang tersebar (?) dimana-mana. Sampai jumpa and Please review juseyo~

 _Love Kai 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Episode Sebelumnya_

 _ **Tes . . Tes . . Ding Dong**_

 __"Halo, ini Panitia pelaksana dari permainan kasta. Tinggal 1 kartu lagi yang tersisa berarti permainan angkatan 2 grup 1 sudah berakhir. Seseorang yang masih disekolah harus cepat – cepat meninggalkan sekolah segera. **KING** baru kita adalah _Sehun Wu_ , hasil yang lainnya akan kami beritahu besok yang akan kami tempel di papan pengumuman. Tapi ingat, jam 8 akan kami cabut pemberitahuannya. Jadi jangan telat. Sampai Jumpa^^".

Kai langsung menatap Sehun dengan sinis. Mukanya memerah menahan kesal. Kai tidak menyangka kalau Sehun selama ini dia kenal penurut sekarang malah membantahnya.

" **SEHUN! KAU MENGHIANATIKU! CK, SIALAN!** " Sehun hanya menyeringai. "Tapi, aku sudah janji denganmu untuk membawa kartu yang bagus."

 **TUK..**

Kartu ' **JOKER** ' jatuh dilantai. Kai menatap Sehun terkejut. Sehun ber-smirk ria saat melihat ekspresi Kai. "Kau tau Kai, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu yang kesakitan seperti itu."

 _Apakah nasib Kai akan buruk / makin membaik dalam satu hari?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kai, Sebagai orang yang 'akan' menjadi target, akan memulai dimana dia akan menjalani kehidupan putus asa yang menanti.**_

 _ **Didominasi sistem peringkat yang sangat kejam, kelas menjadi tertutup dengan sendirinya. Akan ada cahaya di mana siswa berharap?**_

 **Heaven Of School Caste**

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!**

BxBL | Raped | Sextoys | R-18 | Loving Bully | School Life

Cast :- Kim Kai

Sehun Wu

And Other people will be soon chapter

**********Chapter 3*********

" **Heaven Of School Caste** "

.

.

.

.

Suasana di angkatan 2 grup 1 agak sedikit mencengkam. Mereka mulai membicarakan hasil permainan kemaren di papan pengumuman. Zelo, Daehyun, Youngjae mulai berbicara hasil permainan kasta kemarin.

"Hahahaha akhirnya kita bisa mengalahkan si Ten sial itu." Ujar Daehyun dengan bangga.

Sedangkan yang lain asik mengobrol. Tiba – tiba Zelo mengagetkan mereka dengan ucapannya.

"Hei, tidakkah kalian berpikir? Kalau Sehun agak sedikit berubah?"

Daehyun langsung menatap remeh Zelo. "Hah! Kata siapa berubah! Dia masih menjadi pengikutnya Kai kemaren!"

Sehun mulai memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Anak perempuan mulai mengerumbuni Sehun. Daehyun, Zelo, Youngjae mulai penasaran. Youngjae menarik salah satu gadis yang mengerumbuni meja Sehun.

"Emang kalian tidak tau kalau Sehun menjadi ' _ **KING**_ ' di kelas kita?" tentu saja perkataan gadis itu membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae tercengga. Sedangkan Zelo? Zelo hanya menatap hyungnya aneh. Entahlah Zelo gak peduli.

Daehyun dan Yongjae juga langsung mengerumbuni meja Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat kearah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun? _Hell_ , ini membuat Sehun jengah. Sehun langsung memakai earphone dengan volume sedang. Saat mereka sendang asik berbicara. Tiba – tiba Naeun mendekati meja Sehun. Terlihat di telinga sebelah kanan Naeun bekas tindik. Susasananya menjadi aneh.

"S-sehun, selamat ya akhirnya kau menjadi _**KING**_. A-aku berpikir kalau kau itu orang baik. J-jadi selamat yaa, Hunnie..." ucap Naeun sedikit gemetaran. Dia gugup dan malu. Sehun langsung melepas earphone dan menatap datar Naeun.

"Umm... Siapa kau?" ucap Sehun dengan dingin. Sekarang Naeun jadi ingin bunuh diri. Semua orang tertawa saat melihat kejadian itu. Daehyun langsung merangkul Sehun sambil menahan ketawa.

"Jahat sekali kau, Hun! Masa sama mantan pacar kaya gitu!" ucap Daehyun sambil tertawa kencang. "Ohh ya?! Maaf aku lupa." Ucap dingin Sehun menatap jendela luar. Naeun langsung menunduk, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Baru Naeun ingin berbicara lagi dengan Sehun. Si _**QUEEN**_ baru mendorong bahu Naeun hingga terjatuh. " **Menjauhlah!** _ **GOTH**_!" ucapan dan hinaan mulai berdatangan ke Naeun. Naeun langsung duduk di mejanya sambil menangis.

 _Di dunia, surga dan neraka bisa bertukar tempat dengan mudah_

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Suasana di kelas mulai mencekam. Mereka seperti hyena yang melihat rusa saat ada seseorang memasuki kelas dengan santai. Yap, Kai kim. Dialah si _**TARGET**_ baru. Dia hanya berjalan santai dan menghiraukan orang lain. Saat Kai baru mau duduk. Dia langsung marah. Bagaimana Kai tidak marah. Buku yang sengaja dia simpan dikolong meja dirobek menjadi kecil, sepatu yang dia simpan dikolong meja dirobek (walaupun hanya sedikit, itulah yang Kai kesal), dan Oh! Tidak lupa tulisan kasar dimejanya yang berwarna putih dengan spidol warna merah. ' _DIEEE!' 'Fvck you, Kim!' 'Poor you, boy!'_ dengan tulisan warna merah itu membuat Kai menendang mejanya kencang.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI, HAH! SIAPA!" teriak Kai kesal. Sehun yang melihat Kai marah langsung berdiri mendekati Kai. Tangan Sehun bersandar di kursi Kai. "Heh, kau sudah tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu lagi, Kim! _**TARGET**_ harus bersikap layaknya _**TARGET**_!" Kai langsung menatap Sehun datar.

' _Oh dia toh! Belagu!'_ Ucap Kai dalam hati. Kai langsung menarik tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun. "Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Ucap Kai dingin.

~ _Flashback_ ~

Kai langsung meninju lantai saat melihat kartu ' _ **JOKER**_ '. Kai tidak menyangga kalau dia akan menjadi _**TARGET**_.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hun?" ucap Kai dengan pelan sambil menatap kartu itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Umm... Biarkan aku berpikir..." ucap Sehun dengan pose _pura-pura_ berpikir. "Karena aku pikir ini sangat menyenangkan! Bayangkan, aku selalu taat sebelumnya terhadapmu, dan sekarang... Bagaimana aku hancurkan kehidupanmu yang agak congkak. Semuanya itu hanya untuk kesenangan saja bagiku." Lanjut Sehun dengan seringai yang menakutkan. Kai langsung meremas kartu itu, dan bersiap memukul Sehun. Tapi Kai kalah cepat dari Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Kai erat. Lalu memegang pipi Kai erat. Jujur pipi Kai menjadi sakit karena ulah Sehun.

"Kai, apa mau aku bantu? Jadilah pacarku. Tapi sebagai wanita yang selalu membukakan dan memperilhankan lubangnya khusus untukku kapanpun yang aku inginkan. Dan pacar yang selalu mencumbuku dan mendesahkan namaku lebih keras. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun dengan seringai.

"Hah?! Kau ingin aku menjadi wanitamu gitu? Menjijikan! Damn you Virgin!" Kai langsung mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh. Kai langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang.

"Aku tidak akan mau menunduk kepada seseorang! Aku harus menjadi salah satu yang berdiri di atas semua orang. Itulah aku. Aku tidak akan mau mengikuti aturan permainan. Aku tidak selemah itu!" ucap Kai dingin.

"Oh yaa? Aku akan menunggumu. Kapan kau akan menuruti perkataanku, Kai." Ucap Sehun langsung berbalik badan ke arah pintu dengan seringai yang tipis.

' _Ok, kau terperangkap dalam permainanku, Kim!_ ' ucap Sehun didalam hati.

~ _Flashback off~_

Kai sudah berjanji, dia tidak akan mau bertarung dengan orang lain. Biasanya yang status diatas dia akan memanggil kawan – kawannya jika Kai berhasil melawannya. Ck, munafik! Sama – sama munafik. Itulah yang bikin Kai kesal.

Saat Kai sedang berjalan dengan santai. Tiba – tiba...

 _Byuur..._

Kai disiram oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae bekas cuci lantai. Lihatlah, bahkan masih ada kain pelnya di lantai. Ok Kai, tenang! Kai tidak mau berkelahi dengan pengecut kaya mereka. Kai langsung menatap mereka datar.

"HAHAHAHAHA, MAMPUS KAU, KIM. AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MEMBALAS PERBUATANMU SEBELUMNYA!" ucap Daehyun sambil ketawa geli.

"Menangislah, Kim! Dan berlutut ke kami sambil memohon 'maaf'. HAHAHAHA." Ketawa Yongjae dengan keras. Kai hanya diam lalu melempar kain pel ke arah Daehyun sambil menatap rendah mereka.

"Dasar pengecut sialan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa jabatan yang kau punya. Tikus kaya kalian itu takut untuk bertingkah kaya gini jika kalian sendirian tanpa orang." Ucap Kai dingin dengan mengelap mulutnya dengan baju basahnya. Sedangkan Daehyun? Tidak usah ditanya dia langsung membeku. Daehyun baru mau membalas perbuatan Kai langsung dipotong kehadiran guru Hwang. Si seksi yang selalu mengoda muridnya. Baru Kai mau duduk, Kai mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menusuk. "Kai! Banyak banget yaa. Kayanya Karma masih berlaku deh, Kai-sii." Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap nanar Kai. Kai langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa lihat – lihat! Akan kubunuh Kau, Park! Byun!". Karena perkataan Kai membuat Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh. "Woah, mengerikan sekali, Kim!"

 _Kepedulian, perhatian dan empati. Itu semua hanyalah kebohongan diantara hubungan yang kalian jalani. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!_

Kai baru saja ingin menganti kemeja putihnya yang basah, mendadak kesal lagi. Kemeja putih yang sengaja dia simpan di loker dirobek tengahnya. Kai hanya pasrah. Baru saja dia mau memakai baju, tiba – tiba ada tangan yang merangkulnya. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun Wu?

"Maaf yaa Kai. Kau jadi punya musuh yang banyak." Ucap Sehun di telinga Kai.

"Pasti suruhan mu yaa?" tebak Kai asal.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kai. Itu sangat kekanakan." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium leher Kai.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu? Dikhianati temannya sendiri yang selama ini selalu mengikutimu. Sekarang tidak ada satu pun orang percaya atau menolong kau. Kasihan sekali, kim." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus leher Kai perlahan.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat Kai kesal. Kai langsung menyikut ke dada Sehun. Dan Kai akhirnya terlepas. "Mau tau? Menurutku biasa saja. Kau saja yang lebay!" kata Kai sambil keluar dengan memakai Kemeja putih sobek itu.

~ Suasana Di Kelas~

Saat Guru Park sedang absen. Dia melihat kearah kemeja Kai yang robeknya agak besar. Dari dada kiri ke arah perut kanan. Memperlihatkan Nipple pinknya dan abs yang sedikit terbentuk. Jujur saja Pak Park sedikit tergoda dengan salah satu muridnya itu.

"K-kai kenapa dengan bajumu?" tanya Pak Park gugup.

"Kepo!" kata Kai dengan kasar.

Jujur karena kejadian itu membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Dia langsung memukul kepala Sehun pelan. "Hei Hun, bukankah itu agak berlebihan tapi... ayolah kawan, nipple dan absnya terlihat. Dan lihatlah, semua laki – laki menatap Kai lapar. Pasti kau bisakan merasakan auranya jadi sedikit bergairah?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa spasi. Sehun sebenarnya sudah tau, tapi mau gimana lagi. Niatnya dia ingin mengoda Kai, kali aja Kai mau memohon kemeja yang bagus. Faktanya, Kai malah mengacuhkannya. Sial! Sehun langsung cemberut saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

~Di kamar mandi~

Kai sedang buang air kecil. Tiba – tiba ada pria bertubuh gempal menawarkan kemeja putih ke Kai. Kai bingun sekarang. Ada apa lagi cobaan ini.

"I-ini ambilah. Kemeja ini dari ruang UKS. Pakai saja." Tawar pria gempal itu. Kai hanya diam saja. Mengambil kemeja putih yang agak kecil dari tangan si pria gempal, lalu memakainya. Pria itu hanya menatap Kai diam. Ehem, bukan menatap ke arah Kai, tapi ke nipple Kai. Pria itu ingin sekali mencicipinya. Saat pria itu baru mau berbicara tiba – tiba percakapannya sudah dipotong Kai duluan.

"Hei fatty, jangan mencoba berbuat baik kepadaku. Dan terima kasih untuk kemejanya." Kai langsunng melewati pria itu. Kai takut, kalau pria yang menolongnya akan dibully Sehun. Baru saja Kai mau membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dan menindihnya. Ternyata yang menindih Kai adalah pria yang dipanggil Fatty itu.

"heh, _**TARGET**_ sialan! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Seharusnya kau terharu karena aku membantumu, sial!" si Fatty itu berusaha membuka kemeja putih Kai. Kai berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi, si fatty itu sangat berat. Dia mencoba kabur. Tapi di mata si fatty itu, dia melihat tubuh Kai yang meliuk ke kanan – kiri malah semakin seksi. Pria itu menahan Kai lebih keras.

"Kau bukan _**KING**_ lagi, kau bukan siapa – siapa sekarang! Biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu, Kai." Si fatty langsung mencari nipple Kai. Dan dia menemukannya langsung memilin nipple Kai keras.

"A-ahh~" desah Kai pelan. Dia langsung keingat kejadian kemarin. Diperkosa seseorang. Seakan kalau Kai kemaren sangat menikmatinya. _Hell NO_! Kai langsung mengigit bibirmya keras agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

 **BRAK!**

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menggangu acara pemerkosaan Kai.

"Hei~ Kau menghalangi jalanku!" kata Sehun sambil menaruh kakinya ke wajah si Fatty.

"S-sehun?" jujur Kai cukup terkejut. Yang menolongnya si _brengsek_ Sehun.

Sehun langsung menatap si fatty itu datar. Sungguh pemandangannya sangat tidak enak. "Heh gendut. Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" tanpa basa – basi, si gendut itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun langsung menatap Kai setengah telanjang. Dia langsung membantu menarik Kai berdiri.

"Heh Kai, jangan biarkan orang lain see your ass!" Sehun langsung terkejut saat Kai langsung pergi dengan keadaan buka baju. Ck, lihatlah semua anak buah Sehun menatap bergairah kepada Kai. Itu membuat Sehun berdecih pelan.

"Terserah! Urusi saja urusanmu aku tidak peduli!" kai berusaha kabur secepat mungkin.

"Setidaknya mengucapkan berterima kasihlah kepadalu, Kai. Atau..." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai dan melanjutkan perkataannya di dekat telinga Kai.

"Apa kau marah kepadaku karena kau baru saja melayani seseorang. _Slut!_ " Ok, Kai mulai terpancing emosi lagi. "Shit, coba bilang lagi!" Kai langsung menarik kerah Sehun. Kai marah sekarang. Terlihat wajahnya memerah menahan kesal

"Aku kan benar. Kau terlihat sedang menikmati seksnya. Bahkan-"

" **SHUT UP!** " Ucapan Sehun langsung terpotong teriakan Kai. Kai semakin mengeratkan penganggan kerah baju Sehun.

"I-itu hanya... akting! Yaa akting. Aku baru saja mau organisme tapi diganggu si virgin. Lagipula orang kaya kau tidak bisa memuasi orang lain." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum... _aneh?!_

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kai langsung tersenyum miris. Dia langsung menyeringai kecil dan langsung berbalik badan. "Ohh gitu! Hei Guys, aku tau kalian turn on sekarang! Pasti kalian sangat tertarik dengan jalang ini, kan? Lets test dan lihat pria jalang ini yang katanya bisa melakukan seks dengan banyak orang. Aku memberi kalian ijin untuk memperkosa jalang ini." Seringai Sehun menjadi lebar. Dan Kai, langsung bergetar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan anak buah Sehun ada 4 orang langsung berusaha menyentuh Kai. Kai langsung lari secepat dia bisa. Semua anak buah Sehun masih berusaha menangkap Kai. Sehun hanya diam saja lalu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di kelas, handphone anak – anak mulai berdering. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Yang berisikan pesan ' **TANGKAP DAN PERKOSA KAI!** '. Saat Kai berbelok ke arah belakang sekolah. Tiba – tiba ada yang menarik rambut Kai. Kai langsung terjatuh. Kai berhasil ditangkap anak buah Sehun.

"Hei Kai! Akhirnya aku akan memperkosamu!" baru Kai mau menendang salah satu anak buahnya Sehun. Tapi Kai kalah cepat. Kai sudah ditendang perutnya duluan.

"Pegang dia yang erat!"

"Biarkan dia tiduran disini."

"Robek bajunya."

 _Srak~_

Kemeja Putihnya robek lagi. Kai tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Ini menjijikan, bagaimana bisa dia bakal diperkosa sama _PRIA! Sial!_

Saat yang lain sibuk menyentuh tubuh Kai, tiba – tiba ada seseorang melemparkan petasan dekat dengan mereka.

"Ck, siapa sih yang nyalain petasan."

Kai langsung menendang salah satu anak buahnya Sehun dan terus berlari. Tingkah Kai yang berlari ini hampri sama kaya yang lain. _Pengecut!_ Kai berlari ke sana kemari. Dia mencari ruangan tertentu agar orang lain tidak bisa menemukannya. Kai melihat tulisan 'ruangan spesial'. Kai langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu langsung terkejut. Ternyata Sehun si pelaku yang menyalakan petasan.

"Kau udah tau kan kalau kau lemah sekarang!" ucap Sehun datar.

"Minggir, Hun!"

"Maaf sayang ini ruangan khusus _**KING**_."

Kai langsung mendorong Sehun keras. Tapi sialnya, tubuh Sehun tidak bergeserpun.

"Ini peringatan terakhir Kai..." Sehun langsung memegang pipi Kai dengan satu tangan.

"Kau ingin diperkosa sama aku? Atau sama mereka? Bukan satu! Tapi semua anak lagi di sekolah ini!" Sehun menyeringai lebar.

 _Perkataan KING tidak pernah Kai dengar. Ini bukan aku sebenarnya. I-ini hanya hasil game. Aku seharusnya tidak menanggapinya._

"Kai, ayo jawab! Kau pilih mereka? Atau aku? Kalau kau tidak menjawab... mereka akan kesini?!"

Kai langsung menjilat bibirnya pelan. Dia takut sekarang.

"O-ok... A-aku pilih Kau..." ucap Kai pelan. Dia malu sekarang. Karena ucapan Kai, Sehun langsung tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum tipis itu senyum tulus. Sehun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai yang mengoda.

To Be Continued...

Hai, Sena kembali ngepost FF. Maaf yaa kelamaan. Akhirnya Sena ngepost ini FF. Fiuh. Tetap komen seperti biasa ok. Maaf yaa kalo cara ketikannya aneh. Soalnya Sena ngerjainnya ngebut maksimal :D. Please coment juseyo~.


	5. Chapter 5

HEAVEN OF SCHOOL CASTE

HunKai Fanfiction

BxBL | Raped | School Life | HardCore | DLL

Cast : - Kim Kai

Sehun Wu

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

*****Chapter 5*****

 _Episode sebelumnya_

 _Kai langsung berlari. Ya, berlari seperti tikus liar. Ini bukan dirinya sendiri. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu yaitu 'TEMPAT DIMANA SEMUA ORANG TIDAK BISA ASAL MASUK'. Kai langsung berlari ke lantai 2 lalu belok ke kiri. Kai sampai ruangan 'SPESIAL' yang bisa dibilang itu milik '_ _ **JOKER'**_ _. Jujur Kai sedikit kecewa, ayolah Kai sudah menanggap Sehun itu_ _ **BABU**_ __ _Sahabat. Tapi sekarang dikhianati? Ck, memikirkan itu saja membuat Kai makin kesal. Dia langsung membuka ruangan '_ _ **itu**_ _' dan dia melihat Sehun menyeringai?!_

" _Kau sudah tahu kan kalau sekarang kau lemah dengan keadaanmu sekarang." Ucap Sehun datar._

" _M-minggir, Hun!" ucap Kai sambil mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tapi sialnya, tubuh Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali._

 _Sehun langsung menarik dagu Kai dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya meraba punggung Kai pelan._

" _Ini peringatan terakhir, Kim. Kau pilih aku atau mereka? Maksudku bukan hanya boyguard aku saja. Semua laki-laki disekolah ini akan memperkosamu! Jadi... aku akan hitung sampai tiga..." Sehun langsung melirik Kai. Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung pucat. Sehun yang melihat wajah Kai yang pucat langsung menyeringai._

" _Heii sayang... Kalau kau tidak bilang sekarang nanti orang-orang akan kesini lho." Ucap Sehun dengan datar. Kai masih bingung. 'B-baiklah... mungkin ini jawabannya. Persetan dengan game ini' batin Kai di dalam hati._

 _Kai langsung memegang lengan baju Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kai langsung menyeringai tipis. Jangan – jangan.._

" _B-baiklah, aku pilih kau, Hun..." ucap Kai dengan pelan._

HEAVEN OF SCHOOL CASTE

HunKai Fanfiction

*****Chapter 5*****

Sehun langsung menarik Kai kepelukannya lalu Kemudian ia meraih dagu Kai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai. Kai terperanjat kaget saat benda kenyal itu berada dibibirnya dan menghisap - hisap bibir itu dengan rakus. Sehun kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Kai hingga Kai membuka bibirnya dan memudahkan Sehun untuk mengakses isinya. Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia mengabsen deretan gigi putih itu dan menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kai. Suara decakan terdengar jelas diruangan besar itu. Sehun benar - benar belum puas, ia menyesap bibir Kai dengan ganasnya. Hingga dorongan dari tenaga ekstra Kai terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan itu. Kai terlihat mengatur napasnya, sementara Sehun menyeringai.

"Ohh iya aku melupakan sesuatu..." ucap Sehun langsung duduk di sofa. Kai yang melihat tingkah ' **boss** ' Sehun langsung merinding. 'firasat apa lagi ini...' ucap batin Kai.

"Ehh Kai, cepatlah buka bajumu. Aku ingin kau menari strips, aku butuh hiburan!" perintah Sehun dengan lantang. Kai berniat melemparkan bola karet ke arah Sehun dan sialnya bola itu tidak mengenai Sehun. Melainkan mengenai dirinya. 'Ughh. Sialan si Wu...' rintih Kai pelan. Kai langsung berdiri sambil mengelus jidatnya (korban bola karet dirinya sendiri).

"Ck, untuk apa aku melakukan itu..."

Sehun langsung menarik Kai hingga Kai terjatuh dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun menarik dagunya Kai pelan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kai langsung gugup. Ini aneh! Jantungnya berdegup!

"Ohh... Kau lupa tentang apa yang barusan kau katakan sebelumnya, ' **LITTLE TARGET** '?" Sehun langsung menyeringai reaksi Kai. Sehun mulai menciumi bahu Kai pelan. Kai yang diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Sehun langsung mendorong Sehun dengan keras lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja putih itu. Kai yang mendengar perintah Sehun sebelumnya langsung membuka resleting celana sekolahnya lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Sehun. Sebelum Kai menari strips, entah kenapa sudah ada kamera yang menyala di pojok ruangan. ' _Sial!'_ gunggam Kai saat melihat kamera. Dia langsung menunjukan jari tengahnya ke Sehun sambil berkata dengan sedikit desahan " _So? What should I do for you? My Guest?_ ". Sehun yang mendengar reaksi Kai langsung tersenyum sinis " _You're so interesting, Kai. Keep your shyness. I love it_ ". Sehun mulai menyetel lagu yang bikin suasana ruangan _hot_.

#Maaf Sena Harus skip bagian ini. Sena gak bisa melanjutkan  
adegan ini alias gak diijinin sama Sehun -,-

"Sebelumnya ibuku pernah memberitahuku _"di dunia ini sangat kejam. Kita yang berdasarkan kelas 'kasta rendah' hanya bisa dikucilkan. Bahkan lebih baik dikucilkan daripada kita diperlakukan seperti hewan"_. Bahkan aku masih ingat dia memberi tahuku sambil merokok dan menatap arah luar jendela. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih menyayangiku. Yang lainnya? Persetan dengan ini semua. Mereka tidak pernah mau menganggap kami sebagai saudara. Heh, mana mau keluarga dari ayahku mau menganggap aku?! Terserah deh. Ini bukan urusanku." Batin Kai dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sampai didepan kelas.

Saat sudah sampai kelas, Sehun langsung terdiam. Melihat Kai yang Ummm... seksi terdiam di kelas membuat Sehun bingung. ' _Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ini masih pagi..._ '

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas, Kai?" Sehun langsung menegur Kai. Kai terkejut dan dia langsung menenggok kebelakang.

"S-sehun..."

Sehun membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit keras

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Pagi Daehyun-Hyung... kami akan pergi membolos kelas untuk hari ini. Tolong kasih alasan yang bagus yaa ke _seongsaem-nim_ nanti." Sehun menyapa Daehyun sambil merangkul bahu Kai. Kai hanya menatap wajah Sehun terkejut. Daehyun yang melihat Sehun merangkul Kai langsung terkejut. ' _Untuk apa mereka bolos?_ ' batin Daehyun. Daehyun langsung membalas perkataan Sehun.

"U-umm, baiklah. Nanti aku beri tahu ke Park _seongsaem_ ".

"Ayo sayang kita pergi.." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Kai. Kai hanya menatap Sehun malas. Dia malas berkelahi dengan Sehun Wu. Saat Kai dan Sehun menjauhi kelas. Beberapa murid di kelasnya Sehun dan Kai mulai membicarakan tentang hubungan antara ' **KING** ' dan ' **TARGET** '.

"Ada apa dengan Kai? Menjijikkan sekali!"

"Diamlah Jae, bilang saja kau cemburu karena si TAN yang kau banggakan bersama VAMPIR JELEK itu kan?!"

"Kau lihat handphone ku yaa, Himchan!"

"Bukan hanya Himchan doang kok yang tau. Bahkan Yongguk-hyung tau."

"Diam kau Zelo!"

"Siapa yang kemarin ingin memperkosa Kai? Bukankah waktu itu kau ikut, YoungJae?"

" _Ohh shit_ , diamlah Dae!"

Begitulah percakapan geng B.A.P...

#Ruang Khusus ' **KING** '

Sehun masih terus menarik tangan Kai-nya. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun berhasil membawa Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan ' **KING** ', yang berdekatan dengan gudang sekolah lantai 2 pojok kiri. "Buka bajumu, Kim...!" titah Sehun cepat. "Untuk apa aku menurutimu, shit!" maki Kai dengan tatapan sinis. Sehun menggeram marah melihat Kai yang menolak perintahnya. Sehun melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan mendekati tubuh Kai yang bergetar pelan. Tangan pucat Sehun terulur dan meraih wajah Kai. Dia menatap intens mata Kai. Dengan sekali tarikan, Sehun berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka dan menahan tenguk Kai. Sehun melumat bibir manis tebal itu. Dengan gerakan lembut, Sehun berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kai dan melepas kancing kemeja seragamnya satu-persatu. Tak lupa, Sehun melepaskan celana panjang dan boxer Kai hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal celana dalam saja yang melekat di tubuh mungil namja Tan itu.

Pagutan itu terlepas dan Kai langsung menendang Sehun. Sebelum Kai berlari Sehun udah memegang kaki Kai. Banting, tendang, pukul, sudah Kai lakukan. Faktanya Kai **SELALU KALAH** dari Sehun. Ughhh!. Sehun langsung mengikat tangan Kai dibelakang punggungnya dengan simpul yang sangat ketat.

"Kulum penisku, Nini." Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kau tidak mau menuruti kataku? Jadi, kau mau diperkosa seluruh laki-laki sekolah ini daripada aku? Aku bisa saja menelanjangimu lalu aku mengikatmu di toilet siswa laki-laki. Biar mereka bisa terus memperkosamu! Mau hah?" titah Sehun. Kai hanya menatap Sehun dengan diam. Jujur Kai mulai takut sekarang dengan Sehun. Karena diam – diam Sehun seperti _psikopat_.

#Skip Time

Penis Sehun yang masuk dari atas mulut Kai membuat skortum menggesek hidung dan pipi Kai. "Ohokh—" Jongin tersedak ketika lubang penisnya dikocok Sehun tanpa perasaan. Suaranya tersumbat penis besar Sehun yang bersarang di mulutnya.

"Aah— _it feels so good,_ _bitch_." Sehun terus menghentak-hentakan penisnya kasar tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang sulit bernafas. "L-lanjutkan, Kim..." desah Sehun pelan. Kai menghisap penis Sehun, lidahnya bermain di kulit penis dan juga ujung lubangnya, ketika penis itu keluar Kai akan menjilatnya seperti _ice cream_ yang dimakan di musim panas. Pipinya mencekung tiap kali dia menghisap penis Sehun yang besar. Skortumnya (kepala penis) pun tidak luput dari jilatannya. "Yah benar seperti itu, Sayanghh." Desah Sehun. Sehun masih menahan kepala Kai. Dia ingin organisme. "Akhh..cepathhh , sayanggghh.." desah Sehun. Sehun menekan kepala Kai dengan keras hingga penis besar Sehun mengenai tenggorokan Kai. Kai mulai merasakan penis Sehun semakin membesar.

"Akhh... S-sial... I-I'm comee... N-nini" Kai berusaha menelan sperma Sehun yang sialnya sangat banyak. Sisa – sisa sperma Sehun ada di bibir Kai. Kai berusaha membersihkannya dengan tangan langsung dicegah sama Sehun. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi kai kembali. "Hmmpt?!" Kai terkejut dalam ciuman mereka. Kai menatap Sehun sendu. Dia sudah mulai _teransang_. Sehun menekan tekuk leher Kai dan lidahnya menjilati bibir Kai dan menjilati langit – langit mulut Kai membuat Kai mendesah.

Ngghh! Cpk! Cup!

Suara saliva mereka terdengar jelas diruangan itu. Kedua lidah mereka saling bergulat. Kai berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Sehun, tapi ia tetap kalah dari Sehun. Kai membiarkan lidah Sehun mengekspor mulutnya, ia lelah.

Sehun memutuskan ciuman mereka saat ia lihat Kai mulai kehabisan napas. Benang saliva mencul di kedua bibir mereka. Dada Kai naik turun, bibirnya dia biarkan terbuka, ia berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. "S-sehun... kau gila..." Kai langsung menatap sinis Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Napasnya masih memburu sesak. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia membelai wajah Kai. Saliva yang masih menempel dibibir Kai dia jilat. Sehun tidak mau diwajah Kai ada salivanya. Sehun membuka kancing baju Kai. Kai hanya diam saja. Dia sudah lelah sekarang. Yang Kai inginkan hanya cepat – cepat pulang kerumah, lalu tiduran di kasur kesayangannya. Tapi ini karena Wu- _shit_ Sehun ini, Kai harus melayaninya. Sehun kembali mencicipi _nipple_ nya Kai. Kai hanya mendesah pelan lalu memeluk leher Sehun. _Persetan_ dengan Sehun, toh Sehun juga akan terus memperkosanya. Niatnya Kai hanya memejamkan mata, tapi lama – kelamaan Kai tertidur. Sehun yang sedang membuat _kissmark_ dileher Kai terkejut. Pasalnya Kai tertidur.

"Bisa – bisanya dia tertidur?! Bahkan penisku belum tidur, Kim" ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengelus rambut Kai pelan. Sehun kembali mencium bibir Kai. Ciuman Sehun tidak seperti sebelumnya. Yang sebelumnya sangat _agresif_ , kalau yang ini? Dia melakukannya dengan tipis dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun memakaikan Kai pakaiannya kembali. Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun membawa selimut dari UKS. Sehun langsung menyelimuti Kai dan jangan lupakan menaruh obat pereda nyeri dan botol mineral. Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kai ke kelas.

# 25 menit kemudian..

Kai merasakan cahaya berusaha menerobos masuk matanya, dia membuka matanya, meringis karena silau cahaya matahari, dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya hangat dan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Kai hanya bisa diam di dalam ruangan itu, toh dia hanya sendirian. Baru saja Kai ingin tertidur, matanya menatap sesuatu di atas meja. Dia langsung mengambil benda itu lalu membacanya.

"Obat...?! _Persetan_ dengan obat itu! Awww... pantatku..." Kai masih mengomel tidak jelas. Kai langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke kelas.

 _Kelas kembali menjadi tempat yang mengerikan, dimana mereka ( siswa ) menatapku  
tajam lalu mulai menjaga jarak. Apa pria itu penyebabnya?_

Mr. Lee, guru kimia selesai menjelaskan materi. Mr. Lee langsung membawa kertas HVS. "Baiklah, semuanya karena materi ini cukup panjang mari kita buat kelompok. 1 kelompok 4 orang..."

Semua orang langsung membuat kelompok, tentu saja dengan ' _status_ ' yang mereka punya. Saat Mr. Lee baru ingin membagikan kertas HVS berisi latihan kelompok, dia melihat Kai hanya menatap datar papan tulis. "Apa masih ada yang mau berbagi kelompok dengan Kai?" tanya Mr. Lee. Semuanya hanya diam. Salah satu siswa duduk di pojok kiri mengangkat tangan. "K-kami masih butuh 1 orang lagi, pak..." ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. Padahal Chanyeol sengaja membuat kelompok hanya berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Kali saja nanti untuk tugas rumah Chanyeol bisa melakukan ' _itu_ ' dengan Baekhyun. Aduh, memikirkan Baekhyun telanjang saja membuat Chanyeol tegang. Hebat sekali, Park!

Kai yang melihat aura gelap Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang datar. 'sepertinya aku merusak suasana si Idiot Park itu' ucap kai dalam hati. Baru saja Kai ingin balik badan, tangan-nya di pegang Sehun. Kai refleks duduk kembali. Dia terkejut. Sehun langsung menangkat tangan. "Biarkan saya masuk ke kelompok Baekhyun yaa, Pak...?" ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Mr. Lee hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sehun langsung menarik Kai ke tempat Baekhyun.

'Biarkan aku bergabung, dan jangan membuat masalah disini...' bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai. Kai hanya diam. Suasananya bisa dibilang 'agak' canggung. Chanyeol duduk disamping Sehun, sedangkan Kai duduk disamping Baekhyun. Kai _sedikit_ kurang mengerti tentang BAB yang diajarkan Mr. Lee. Sekarang? Kai agak menyesal karena tidak belajar dengan benar. Kai langsung mengambil kertas HVS tersebut dan menulis nama kelompok. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kai (orang yang dia takuti sedang menulis).

"E-Emm, K-Kai-sii, biarkan aku saja yang menulis soal itu?" Baekhyun langsung menarik perlahan kertas yang barusan Kai tulis. Kai yang melihat tingkah dan _kecerewetan_ Baekhyun langsung berdecak sebal. "Ck, diamlah Byun, aku tidak mau menjadi orang pasif dikelompok. Biarkan aku menulis ini!" Kai langsung merebut kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya melihat mereka berdua dalam diam.

 _#20 menit kemudian, seusai praktek kimia..._

Kai baru saja membawa peralatan praktikum ke gudang, tentu saja menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun, dan menghindari _kecerewetan_ Baekhyun, tentu saja Kai tidak ingin Baekhyun (dengan tubuh kecil mungil) disuruh membawa kardus besar dan berat oleh Sehun. _'Ck, untuk apa memikirkan si Byun itu! Menyusahkan aja...'_ batin Kai. Tiba – tiba...

 _ **SRETT!  
**_ Sehun menarik kerah seragam sekolah Kai.

"Bagaimana rasanya dikasihani orang lain? Kayanya ini pertama kalinya kau dikasihani ya, Kai?"

"Ck, untuk apa kau peduli padaku! Ini bukan urusanmu". Kai langsung mendorong Sehun Kasar. Sehun langsung menarik Kai kasar. "Ohh maaf sayang, aku pikir kau butuh 'perlakuan' khusus dariku". Sehun menarik dagu kasar. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu _vibrator_ dari kantong celana. Kai hanya menatap Sehun terkejut. Kai langsung mendorong Sehun kasar.

"D-dasar sinting! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kai langsung mundur perlahan. Sehun mendekati Kai pelan. "Aku pikir kau butuh kesiplinan. Maaf yaa sayang.." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai lalu diikat dibelakang pungung Kai. Kai berusaha kabur, menendang, memukul, bahkan mengigit. Tetap saja dia kalah telak dari Sehun. Sehun langsung menaruh vibrator ke mulut Kai.

"Kulum saja benda ini sayang. Jangan digigit!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar. Kai langsung mengulup vibrator kecil itu. Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat Kai mengulum vibrator itu. Sehun menarik vibrator itu kasar lalu menurunkan celana Kai. "Aku akan mengeluarkannya saat pulang sekolah. Pikirkan cara memohon yang baik dan benar, sayang." Sehun mengecup bibir Kai sekilas, lalu menarik Kai ke kelas. Bahkan Sehun tidak peduli dengan penampilan Kai yang terbilang sangat berantakan itu.

Pelajaran sejarah dimulai, semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ada yang mengobrol, mendengarkan guru bicara, dan ada juga yang umm... tidur? Oh itu Kai, dia hanya pura-pura tidur. Kai menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Kai langsung menatap Sehun memelas, sedangkan Pelakunya...? Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya.

"S-sial... Umm..." gumam Kai pelan. Kai langsung berdiri sehingga semua orang dikelas (sehun) menatap Kai heran. "A-ada Kai? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Cho Saem berurutan. Kai hanya berjalan perlahan keluar kelas lalu menatap Sehun lagi. Sialnya Sehun bercanda dengan orang lain. ' _Sial!_ ' maki Kai dalam hati.

"Akh, sial! Aku akan membunuh pria bejat itu!" Maki Kai didalam toilet. Kai langsung membuang vibrator itu kasar. Kai langsung memasukkan jarinya kelubangnya.

"Ahh... Umm... I-ini tidak e-enak..." desah Kai pelan.

#Suasana Dikelas

Sehun langsung melihat handphonenya. ' _tumben bocah ini kirim pesan_ ' ucap Sehun dalam hati. Dia masih bingung tumben Kai menghubunginya. Sesaat kemudian Sehun menyeringai, dia lupa dengan kejadian barusan yang dia lakukan terhadap 'kekasihnya'. Ternyata 'kekasih'-nya memanggilnya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung izin kekamar mandi.

Sehun sampai dikamar mandi dilantai dua, wajar kamar mandi lantai dua sepi. Sehun langsung melihat penanda yang tergeletak dilantai. "Aku datang Kai sayang" Sehun menaruh penanda dengan tulisan 'Maaf toilet disini rusak.'.

"Wah, ternyata ada yang melangar peraturan yaa.". Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung mencium bibir Kai. Melumat, mengigit sensual bibir Kai dengan kasar. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher jenjang Kai. Jilat, gigit, lumat, Sehun sengaja menandai leher Kai. Agar orang-orang tahu, Kai hanya milik 'mainannya' seorang. Sehun mengelus kejantanan Kai yang menegang dari luar celana seragam Kai dengan tangannya membuat Kai mendesah pelan. Sehun langsung menyeringai. "Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau si Kim ini sangat jalang. Mendesahlah untukku, Kai..." ucap Sehun sambil menjilat telinga Kai. Sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri dan memasukkan penisnya dengan terburu-buru. Membuat Kai menjerit kesakitan.

"Aahh, ngghhh, B-bangsat kau, H-hunn-ahh!" maki Kai

"Ngh! _Fuck_..! K-kau sempit sayang..." desah Sehun. Sehun tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tangannya tidak berhenti memanjakan penis Kai yang sudah tegang.

"Aahh... c-cukup H-hun-ahh... Nghh!" Sehun mempercepat pinggulnya dengan liar didalam lubang anus Kai. Sehun mencium bibir Kai kasar. "K-kim, t-together... let's cum together". Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan penisnya. Sehun baru saja mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam anus Kai. Kai langsung bersandar di washtafel dekat kamar mandi. Sehun masih melirik Kai. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu kembali dengan handuk kecil, plastik hitam dan baskom berisikan air hangat.

"Bersihkan dirimu dahulu, aku sudah membawa kemejamu didalam plastik itu. lalu bersihkan semuanya. Jangan sampai ada noda sedikitpun. Paham!" ucap Sehun dingin. Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kai, dia hanya menghela napas. _'astaga, apa aku harus tetap menjalani permainan sial ini?'_ batin Kai dalam hati. Kai pelan-pelan mengambil kemeja di dalam plastik hitam lalu merapikan semua noda di kamar mandi.

 _Egoku, bahkan harga diriku. Sudah hancur karena dia. Tapi sialnya aku masih hidup disekitarnya. Lalu untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua?_

Daehyun, si ketua kelas, sedang mengabsen teman-temannya. Dia menatap buku absen itu lalu matanya menangkap bangku kosong di barisan belakang ke dua. Dia langsung menayakan pada Sehun.

"Hun, kau melihat Kai?"

"Tidak, hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan santainya. Daehyun langsung balik badan. Daehyun menanyakan kepada semua orang. Sehun langsung menatap bangku kosong milik Kai. _'kemana anak itu? Apa aku terlalu kasar 'melakukannya'?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hati.

#Di apartement Kai

Kai langsung bolos dari sekolah. Pinggangnya sakit. Dia hanya ingin istirahat sejenak dirumah. Baru saja dia ingin mengetuk pintunya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat ibunya ( _Ck, emangnya masih pantas dibilang ibu_ ) sedang berciuman 'panas' dengan orang asing. Yuri, ibunya Kai yang terkejut langsung mendorong pria itu lalu memakai bajunya paksa dan menarik Kai keluar.

"Jongin, kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yuri.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Ma. Jangan membawa pelanggan kesini. Kamarku bau rokok nanti." Gerutu Kai kesal. Pria asing itu menatap Kai tajam. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

Yuri langsung menarik Kai. "Bukan, dia itu anakku." Jawab yuri dengan pelan.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya anak sebesar ini." Goda pria itu.

Kai hanya menatapnya sinis. "Berisik kau tua bangka." Maki Kai kasar. Pria itu langsung menarik kerah Kai.

"Heh, coba ulangi lagi, bocah." Ucap pria itu dengan sinis.

Kai langsung menatap pria itu. "Aku bilang tua bangka." Jawab Kai dengan santai.

 **BUGH!**

Kai langsung terjatuh, pria itu baru saja menghajar Kai. Yuri langsung menarik Kai dan meminta maaf kepada pria itu. Yuri menyuruh pria itu untuk menunggu diluar. Yuri langsung menatap Kai sinis. "Jongin, aku tahu kau khawatir denganku. Tapi... Ayolah sayang jangan seperti ini. Kau butuh uang, kan? Cukup jadi anak baik, ok?". Yuri langsung menarik Kai keluar apartement lalu menyuruh Kai kembali kesekolah.

 **TESS...**

Kai langsung menatap langit. Oh, hujan. Kai langsung tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya.

 _Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti pria tadi. Faktanya, aku sama. Sama-sama pengecut. Bahkan aku sama-sama seperti sampah masyarakat yang tidak berguna itu_

Sehun langsung berlari keruangan ' _ **KING**_ '. Dia diberitahu sama Chanyeol melalui telpon. _**BRAKK!**_ Sehun langsung mendorong pintu kasar dan terkejut melihat Kai dengan luka lebam dipipi kanan. Sehun langsung mengambil obat anti-septik lalu menuangkannya pada kapas. Dia perlahan mengobati pipi Kai. Kai langsung mendorong Sehun.

"Hentikan, aku tidak butuh seperti itu." ucap Kai datar. Sehun hanya menghela napas. Dia mendekati wajahnya dengan Kai. "Siapa yang menghajarmu, Kai?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Kai hanya menatapnya sinis. "Ayolah Wu, aku ini hanya pembantumu. Tidak lebih. Cepatlah lakukan." Perintah Kai kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam menatap Kai. Lalu mencium bibir Kai perlahan. Kai hanya menggikuti alur ciuman Sehun. Sehun menjilati pipi bekas luka lebam Kai. Kai hanya mendesah pelan. Sehun terus menciumi Kai hingga Kai mendorong Sehun. "S-sial, jangan perlakukanku seperti ini." Maki Kai. Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat Kai merona. "Kenapa? Ini kan hanya permainan. Santai saja, Kim."ucap Sehun dengan nada santainya. Kai merasa hatinya 'sedikit' sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun. Kai hanya tersenyum sinis. ' _Tuhan, aku tahu aku ini pria kasar. Tapi bisakah aku tidak mempunyai perasaan ini?'_ doa Kai dalam hati.

 _Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanmu, sayang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC...

Akhirnya aku update, yeah. Maaf ya kalau ini cerita jadi ga jelas. Maklum aku sibuk. Maaf juga ya guys aku update telat. Makasih lho atas reviewnya, sarannya, dll. Aduh aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih satu-persatu. Like and review ya guys :D.


End file.
